Love Conquers
by Doodle
Summary: Crossover with 'Sailor Moon.' Serena decides that she can't stand to see Buffy and Angel apart anymore so she does something about it. Written with Goldy.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love Will Find A Way

Title: Love Conquers

Authors: Goldy and Doodle

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to some Japanese guy. Not us. Just to be clear. As for Buffy and Angel we got upn, wb, Joss, Marti, and all those fun loving people in there.

Synopsis: Serena decides that Buffy and Angel have been separated long enough and needs some help finding each other again.

Timeline: After 'BTVS' S4 and 'Ats' S1

Spoilers: 'IWRY' 

Rating: PG

Serena blew out another sobby breath and reached for the tissues.She then gave another long loud tearful wail.She vaguely realized that her makeup was running but for once she really didn't care.

This was how Darien found her." Oh my god Serena, what's wrong?"

"It's just so….happy!Angel's human and they can finally get naked together!! I'm so very happy right now." Then she sighed and sniffled once again.

"Women…" Mumbled Darien under his breath. 

"I heard that but I don't care today. Be prepared when tomorrow comes. Oh, be quiet this is my favourite part!"

"Mint chocolate chip cookie dough. My favourite!" Buffy was saying on the screen.

************************************************

A half hour later the show was over and Serena still hadn't regained control of herself, a rare occurrence if there was one.She was even more out of control than she had been a half hour earlier.

Darien took a deep breath, re-entered the room and asked hesitantly, "What's wrong *now*?"

All of a sudden, the tears stopped and he could see the change in her eyes.She was pissed off at something and he sincerely hoped that it wasn't him.He'd been in the path of her rage before and he didn't intend to be ever again.

"Damn you!" she cried, "Why do you always have to end the same way?Why did Riley have to be born?Why can't Angel stay human?Stupid stupid people!!!"

She stood there, hands on her hips, smoke pouring from her ears, and eyeing the vase on the table as if debating throwing it at the TV.

"Are you mad at me….or at Buffy?"Darien asked sensitively…or at least trying to.He was having some trouble concealing his laughter at her anger.That laughter would die in less than an instant if the vase she was eyeing was directed at him.

Serena turned and nearly pierced a hole in him with her glare.Then, as if getting control of herself, she grabbed his hand and raced out the door.Ignoring his protests and pleas she continued running down the hall.

The last thing that could be heard from the room was a muffled, "Where the hell are we going?" 

"Sunnydale."


	2. TWO!!

"So, Riley is going to be gone the whole summer

"So, Riley is going to be gone the whole summer?"

Buffy made a face, "Yeah, he wanted me to go to Iowa and meet the fam with him but I've got the whole slaying gig."

Willow gave Buffy a sympathetic smile and said, "Speaking of the whole...um... slaying gig, how was patrol last night?" effectively changing the subject. She knew that Buffy couldn't be too happy about this whole thing. Her and Riley were practically joined at the hip. But she couldn't help but feel as if it might also be a good thing, after what happened the past year Willow was thinking that it might be good for her and Buffy to have some serious catching up time.

Buffy frowned, "Have you ever heard of a mohra demon?"

"No…."

"Met one last night. Not the nicest things ever," Buffy made a face remembering the green goo that she was still washing out of her hair. 

"Tell Giles about it?" Willow asked.

"I figured that even the English need to get a little sleep. So, that would be a no." Buffy admitted.

"So, then how did you know that it was a mowa demon?"

"Morah," Buffy corrected automatically. "I don't know….. I just sorta knew. Does that make sense?"

Willow shook her head, "Buffy, I don't think that you have ever faced one before. How did you know what it was?"

"I think we need to see Giles," Buffy said.

"I think that you're right," Willow agreed.

Finally, they had arrived.It was an odd sensation to Serena, almost like being in Hollywood or something.This was her most all time favourite show in the world, and she was actually there.She felt like a tourist.

Darien, on the other hand, wanted to leave as soon as humanly possible.Which…in this dimension wasn't about to happen.And seeing as Serena was the only one who had the access to home, he was stuck.He didn't want to be stuck.He wanted to go home, away from vampires.Now.Vampires gave him the creeps.

"So, where exactly are we going?It would be a nice thing to know seeing as you dragged me away, to your favourite show apparently, toward vampires, and never told me where we were going or what we were going to do." 

"Buffy and Angel are a couple. They ***are*** a couple.They will always be a couple.This will not happen.They will get back together and kill Riley as a couple."

"Ok, so Buffy and Angel are a couple.Got that.Why did we leave the moon and what are we doing?"

"We left to make them a couple again," and as an afterthought, "and to kill Riley.I really don't like that guy."

"Ok again.We have an answer to question number two.What about question number one?"

"We are going to the Magic Shop.There's always someone there. We will find them sooner or later and I intend it to be sooner rather than later.We don't have any time to lose."

"What will we do once we do find someone?" 

"Questions questions.We will get Buffy and Angel back together again, and make sure that Buffy remembers.I love having all this power."

"It was majorly weird, Giles. I have no memory of ever facing a demon like this before and yet I knew how to kill it and exactly what it was."

Giles frowned and ruffled through one of his books. "Yes, this is rather strange isn't it?"

"Buff, you sure you didn't have a dream about this demon or whatever?" Xander asked.

Buffy nodded, "Not that I remember."

"One time I met this woman who was really mad at her unfaithful husband and there was this morah demon and I—"

"Anya, sweetie, not the best time to be telling us about your vengeance years," Xander interjected quickly.

"Actually," Willow said, "at least we know that Buffy isn't just imagining things. I mean, if Anya has heard of these demons than at least we know they really exist."

"Hey!" Buffy cried, "I resent that."

"I suppose that Anya could also be wrong," Willow amended.

"HEY!" both Anya and Buffy yelled in unison.

"It would appear that both Buffy and Anya are correct," Giles took off his glasses and began his absent minded cleaning as he started pacing the room. "Morah demons are a particular group of nasty predators. The only way, like Buffy said, to kill them is to hit the jewel on their foreheads. What I can't figure out, however, is why they would be in Sunnydale. Morah demons feed of off the salt from the sea." 

"Maybe cause we live on a Hellmouth?" Xander piped up.

"Actually," came a voice from the door, "there is another reason."

TBC…. Feedback helps J


	3. Three

Author's notes: I want to apologize for saying that 'Sailor Moon' belonged to some guy. Really, if I knew it was some woman I wouldn't have said that. Personally, I think it's all Doodles fault because she is supposed to be the 'Sailor Moon' addict here. Of course, she doesn't actually watch the show so....  
  
Author's notes 2: Speaking of knowing things about the shows.... Goldy *coughmecough* kinda screwed up on a some things, which from being a 'BTVS' junkie I should have known. Although, in my defense, Doodle *did* write that part (don't worry I'm not trying to alleviate the blame) anyways, the Magic Box was not owned by Giles until S5. BUT, for the purposes of this fanfic, which is all in good fun, I'm just going to pretend that he bought it after S4. Oh and the actual quote from 'IWRY' that Buffy was saying on the T.V is "You're human for like one minute and already there is mint chocolate chip cookie dough fudge in the fridge." Rather than whatever I had.  
  
Author's notes 3: Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done. Someone asked about the timeline of 'SM'. Um, I would have absolutely not idea. But just go with it okay?  
  
"*Who* are you?" Buffy demanded already in attack position.   
  
Serena cocked her head to the side. Wow, the real Buffy was a whole lot different from the T.V show Buffy. For one thing she looked a lot smaller, it was hard to believe that this was the girl that had killed so many evils. And, jeez, was that a pimple on her left cheek?  
  
"Hello? I asked a question!" Buffy felt a little intimidated and she wasn't sure why. This girl standing in front of her didn't seem at all worried and was holding an attack stance not unlike her own. Plus, the whole blonde hair thing was really getting to her.   
  
Serena shook herself off. She was on a *mission* here. She couldn't let herself get star stuck. "Is Riley here?"  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped. "Who are you? And what do you want with my boyfriend?" she said in a deadly voice.  
  
Serena scoffed, "BOYFRIEND! SINCE WHEN HAS HE BECOME YOUR BOYFRIEND???"  
  
"A year. And unless you have something helpful to tell me, I suggest that you leave. Now." The others in the room moved behind Buffy ready to back her up at a moments notice.  
  
"Hey! I'm here to help you," Serena whined. "Wait! A year? A year?? *A year*??? You were not with him a whole year!!!"  
  
Anya turned to Buffy. "She's jealous."  
  
"Anya, hon, remember when we decided that it would be smart not to talk when Buffy was-HEY! Are you a cartoon?" Xander started at Serena with his eyes bulging.  
  
Serena sniffed, "Of course."  
  
Buffy sat down, "This day just keeps getting weirder."  
  
The words had barely left her mouth when *another* cartoon came barreling in through the door.   
  
"Serena! Don't ever do that to me, again!"   
  
Serena smiled at the man, "Darien, I want you to meet Buffy. Buffy, this is Darien."  
  
"Please to meet you, Da-" Buffy frowned. What was she doing? "Okay, what the hell is going on here?"  
  
Darien glared at Serena. "You. Left. Me. Out there. By. My. Self."   
  
Serena shrugged, "You should have done a better job of following me."  
  
Giles cleared his throat, "It appears that we have a little dilemma. No, ahh Serena was it? Riley is visiting his family and will unfortunately be gone the entire summer. I wish that we could have been of more assistance. But, if you will excuse us, we have a rather pressing matter to discuss."  
  
Serena waved her hand. "No, that's fine. We'll stay."  
  
"We will?" Darien looked around frantically, wondering how Serena had managed to drag him into this.  
  
"Yes. We will. I just wanted to make sure that mister I'm So Cool Because I'm Part Of The Army wasn't here."   
  
Buffy scowled, "Okay, starting to feel like a broken record, but if you aren't Riley's ex-girlfriend..." Buffy saw Serena pale at the words.  
  
"EW." Serena muttered in disgust.  
  
"Riley? Riley who?" Darien asked at the same time.  
  
Serena sent him a glare. "Do you *ever* listen when I talk to you about 'Buffy'?"  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy finished, saving Darien from making a very dangerous confession.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon. The fighter of love and justice, and in the name of the moon I will save the name of that very love."  
  
Willow turned to Giles, "Is this like the two slayer thing?" she whispered loudly.  
  
Giles frowned, "I don't believe so. I've never heard of someone called sailor moon and Buffy hasn't died."  
  
"Lately," Darien muttered under his breath. "See, I do listen to you Serena!"  
  
Xander smacked is forehead, "No you idiots! She's Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Thanks for clearing that up," Buffy mumbled.  
  
"Haven't you seen the cartoon? Sailor moon? She fights evil just like you do, Buffy." Xander explained.  
  
Serena nodded, "See, now were getting somewhere!"  
  



	4. Four

"So, if you're Sailor Moon, and your Darien or Tuxedo Mask or whatever, what the hell are you doing here?" demanded Buffy.  
  
"Weren't you listening, I'm here to save the name of love and all that it is. Seeing as that's what I'm doing, you're next question will be somewhere along the lines of, 'What the hell does that have to do with us?' Am I correct?"  
  
"Basically. What the hell do we have to do with this?"  
  
"Ok, here we go. When somebody thinks of love, what do they generally think of? They would think of a couple who are so obviously in love that nothing else in the world matters, right?"  
  
"Sure..." answered a hesitant Buffy... starting to get wary.  
  
"Well, when I think of love I think of a certain couple...besides Darien and I. We almost come after this couple. Do you know who this couple is?"  
  
"I'm beginning not to like the sounds of this." She replied just above a whisper.   
  
"Can you think of whom I might possibly be talking of?" Asked a more insistent Serena, with her hands on her hips now.  
  
"I think I can... I don't want to but I think I can."  
  
"Oh oh...who is it? I love guessing games. Is this a guessing game? I'm good at guess-"  
  
"Anya," Xander cut in, "why don't you go check the stock room, see if we need anything."  
  
She rose slowly and mumbled, "It's as if he doesn't want me to play. Oh well." And then so that everyone could hear her, "Be sure to tell me when you start guessing."  
  
"Ok, where were we?" Serena questioned herself, "Ah yes. That couple that is so obviously in love that nothing in the world matters. Since you want to evade answering directly, I'll just make sure that you know for sure. Of course this couple is you and Angel. Very obvious."  
  
"But they all broken up! They can't be them if they're broken up!" came a voice from the stock room.   
  
"I'm gonna go check on Anya." Xander remarked to nobody in particular as he left the room.   
  
"I must go check on our Morah demon problem." Came from Giles.  
  
"I'll go..um..go give Giles a hand..yea." Whispered a nervous Willow.  
  
The room was now empty except for Buffy, Serena, and a very nervous Darien.  
  
Buffy had sat down with a look on her face...a look that was so full of emotions that it was almost impossible to read. Serena gave Darien a look and he went to go try find Giles, or at least just getting out of the room.   
  
Serena sat down next to Buffy and murmured, "I know that it hurts, but please believe me. You are the *perfect* couple that so many admire. Just look at him and then compare him to fishboy boy...I mean Riley." She amended when Buffy glared. "Look, your first love was Angel. Your only true love is and was Angel. You won't even really talk to Riley for Heavens sake. He's only rebound guy. Think about it, you and Angel had your problems, but you got through them and still loved each other to pieces. Just think about it." Serena finished, quite please with herself.   
  
"Get out." Buffy said with a dangerous calm in her voice. "Just get the hell out."  
  
  



	5. FIVE

Angel was enjoying a nice quiet relaxing evening at home. He was reading one of his older books of poetry that he didn't think he had looked at in about 50 years. It was an interesting read, written in olden French.   
  
Evenings like this were rare and far between. Usually he was out battling some new evil. Or, gods forbid, Cordy decided it was time for him to become more social again. But tonight he was alone. Finally. And nights like these made Angel want to get a new apartment sooner rather than later.   
  
Of course that was when the loud noise started. It was like a huge crash from the middle of nowhere. 'This is it,' Angel thought tiredly, 'I'm finally going to die.' And then he proceeded to answer the phone.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey! We went over this today! It's 'Angel Investigation we help the hope-"   
  
"What do you want Cordy?" Angel said tiredly.   
  
"Well, a raise would be nice. And maybe some paid vacations. Or, you know, I could even settle for less hours."   
  
Angel couldn't help but quirk a little smile. This was definitely Cordelia. "Why are you calling?"   
  
"Oh! That! I got this vision and...."   
  
There was a big flash of light and Angel found himself staring at two cartoon characters. 'Right. Definitely going to need to get a new place.'   
  
"Cordy?" Angel whispered into the phone and he wasn't too surprised to find that she was no longer there. So much for a quiet evening with a book.   
  
"Serena! Where are we *now*?"   
  
"Stop your whining. We're going to talk to Angel."   
  
"Oh, right. Okay. Fine. Just as long as we aren't on the hellmouth anymore. Wait? Angel? Isn't he that vampire?"   
  
Serena shot him a glare. "Shhh! Don't offend him!"   
  
Darien threw up his hands, "No, we wouldn't want to do that."   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Angel snapped. This had to be the *weirdest* evil that he had ever met.   
  
Serena gave Darien a knowing look. "See! I told you they were perfect for each other. That's what Buffy said to me when she first saw us."   
  
"Just. Perfect," Darien muttered.   
  
Angel felt like his head was going to explode and that was saying a lot considering he *did* work with Wesley and Cordelia. And did that blonde cartoon just say something about Buffy? His Buffy? Wait, not his Buffy. She hadn't been his Buffy for a while and...   
  
"What about Buffy? What did you do to her?" .... and she definitely wasn't his worry anymore.   
  
Yeah, and fish could fly.   
  
Serena looked offended, "I didn't do anything to her! *She* kicked *me* out!"   
  
Darien nodded vigorously, "Believe me when I say that I would not choose to come to a vampire lair if I had any choice in the matter."   
  
Angel sent him a glare.   
  
"Not that you are a vampire in the traditional sense. I mean, you're good right? That's why you're not going to rip my throat out, right?" Darien said quickly.   
  
Angel let his face morph a little and Darien let out a yelp. "I don't know. I could make a exception..."   
  
Serena clapped her hands eagerly. "I love it when you say that! It's so cool!"   
  
Angel raised his eyebrows. "Okay, let me get this straight. You talked to Buffy and she kicked you out. And then you flashed here?"   
  
Serena nodded her approval, "Exactly."   
  
"Okay, that isn't helping." Angel was getting tired of this. If he didn't start getting answers he really might just rip out their throats.   
  
"I am sailor moon! And in the name of the moon I am here to make a right." Serena declared proudly.   
  
"Make a right?" Angel repeated skeptically.   
  
"YES! Did you know that you're an idiot?"   
  
"Um, honey," Darien began, "maybe we *shouldn't* insult the nice vampire man."   
  
"What. Do. You. Want?" Angel gritted out through clenched teeth.   
  
Serena smiled knowingly. "I want to fix love."   
  
Angel glared at her, prepared to wait as long as he needed to.   
"There's a morah demon lose in Sunnydale. And say! Aren't those only common near the sea?"   
  
*Now* Angel got it. 


	6. SIX

"Okay, Buffy, we all know I have always had a problem with Deadboy, but I really think that you should reconsider everything that sailor moon is saying and..." Xander stopped in his tracks when he saw Buffy starting ahead blankly, "Buffy! Are you okay?"  
  
Buffy gave him a sad smile, "Hey Xand."  
  
Xander sat himself down next to her carefully. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
Buffy stared off into space, "Not really."  
  
"What did they say about Dea-Angel?"  
  
Buffy shrugged, "Nothing much. I'm just getting some bad memories I guess."  
  
"Is he okay?" Xander asked, trying to put as much compassion in his voice as he could muster.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Are *you* going to be okay?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just not fair, you know? Things with me and him were never easy. But it was easy because I knew that he loved me and I loved him and love conquered all." Buffy felt tears come to her eyes as she remembered their last meeting. Things had been so cold between them, the love that they had once shown had been replaced by cold indifference. "And then he left me."  
  
Xander found himself feeling something cold seep into his gut and he suddenly *knew* what the outcome to this was going to be. And then the knowledge was gone.   
  
"You have Riley now."  
  
Buffy looked confused for a minute as if she didn't know what he was talking about. Light dawned in her eyes and she smiled at him trying her best to seem happy. "Yeah, I have Riley."  
  
At that moment Giles and Willow appeared out of wherever they had been. Giles was holding a book open and had his nose in it. Without looking up he said, "If you must insist on staying would it be possible for you to tell us why a morah demon might be here?"  
  
Xander, Buffy, and Willow looked at him blankly. "Uhhh, Giles?" Willow said hesitantly.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
Xander rolled his eyes, "Check out Mr. Librarian the second everyone!"  
  
"Giles, they're gone," Buffy clarified.  
  
Giles finally looked up from his book. "Oh, well, that is quite unfortunate."  
  
"Have you found *anything*?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not as of yet," Giles replied.   
  
"Then what's so interesting, G-Man?" Xander rubbed his hands together eagerly.   
  
This time Giles looked up and shot Xander a nasty glare. "Actually, this is rather fascinating. Do you know how many spells there are that are just combinations of flour and water?"  
  
Buffy blinked, "Oh, that *is* interesting."  
  
"Not to bust your bubble or anything, Giles, but most of them don't work," Willow added.  
  
Giles shut the book, "Yes, yes, of course."  
  
"Hey!" Xander said suddenly, "Where did my ex-demony girlfriend go?"  
  
"I'm back here," Anya appeared out of the back room with a statue in her hand. "What is *this* doing back here Giles? Do you have any idea how priceless this is for an object that doesn't do anything?"  
  
Xander got up quickly and pried the object from his girlfriends fingers, "An, remember when we talked about yelling at the boss?"  
  
Anya pouted but, luckily, the phone rang before she could insult her boss further. "Hi! This is the Magic shop! Your one stop trip for all things bright and magicky... oh. Hold on a minute."  
  
Anya put down the phone and looked at Buffy. "It's for you."  
  
Buffy frowned, "Me?"  
  
"Yes you! And don't take too long. Other customers may be trying to call."  
  
Buffy nodded absently at Anya and picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
The voice on the other end of the line managed to make Buffy's skin tingle from head to toe from one single word.  
  
"Angel," Buffy whispered.  
  
TBC 


	7. SEVEN

A/N: Oh my goodness! I can't believe this took so long to update! I've actually had this chapter written for a month... but my partner in writing never go back to me. I think I'm just going to go with this series and send it to Doodle periodically to see if she has anything to add. But I've finally gotten fed up with her... and decided to write the next parts myself. Although, don't forget that she deserves AS MUCH credit as I do (Goldy) and I still love her!  
  
"So! How have you been?" Buffy asked quickly, surprising herself. Her mouth was about as dry as the Sahara desert and her tongue was very well stuck against the roof.  
  
"Morah demon," Angel replied simply.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, nice knowing you care."  
  
"What?"  
  
Buffy groaned inwardly. He was 250 years old and he still didn't have a clue. "Never mind."  
  
"I have some visitors...." Angel trailed off.  
  
"Le'me guess. One is a blonde haired, big blue eyed person with an extremely odd hairdo going by Sailor Moon and the other is a dark haired guy who thinks he's Diagnose Masks..."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask," Angel filled in helpfully.  
  
"Whatever. Have you noticed the whole cartoon aspect of them yet?"  
  
"Well...I actually thought they were demons so..."  
  
"Tried to attack them?" Buffy questioned knowingly.  
  
"You always knew me so well."  
  
"I still do." Buffy added softly.  
  
Angel was quiet on the other end of the line. "How..." He finally started, "How is Riley?"  
  
Buffy gulped. She *so* didn't need to go there.   
  
"Iowa."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, what's with the phone call?" Buffy shifted uncomfortably. The less talk she and Angel had about Riley, the better.  
  
"Well, you said that next time that I wanted to apologize, I had to use the phone..." Angel paused, and Buffy could almost see him cringe.  
  
"No, I mean what do I owe the honor of this phone call?" Buffy asked gently. Not that she wasn't glad to hear from him... but she was too glad. And *that* was the problem. To hear Angel's voice after so long, brought back so many memories that Buffy had thought to be buried.  
  
Angel was quiet on the other end of the phone. When he finally spoke, Buffy wasn't sure, but she thought that his voice was a little hoarser than normal. "About those Mohrah demons... do you... need help?"  
  
"Killed it," Buffy answered. "No problemo for this slayer. In fact, it was really strange, I knew exactly how to kill it."  
  
"That makes sense, you've seen one before."  
  
Buffy frowned. "I have?"  
  
"When you were here the first time.... Right before you left, a mohra demon came through the window and I killed it."  
  
Buffy tried to remember. Something was bugging her in the back of her brain. There was a day missing... something she should know, but didn't. But she had no memory of ever seeing this mohra demon before. "Angel, the first time I was in LA, was when I was after Faith."  
  
Angel was quiet on the other end of the line. He even forgot to fake-breathe, which was something Buffy wasn't used to not hearing. "This is worse than I thought," Angel mumbled, and Buffy wasn't sure if he was even aware that he was still talking to her.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"I'm coming to Sunnydale. Serious things are happening. Someone is messing with time."  
  
"What? I don't understand...."  
  
"I'll be there soon."  
  
Angel hung up. Buffy kept the phone to her ear a little longer, as if hoping to hear something if she held it long enough. But Angel didn't come back. Slowly she replaced the phone on its cradle and turned back to her friends. "Willow, when was the first time I went to see Angel in LA?"  
  
Willow looked at her strangely. "Why?"  
  
Buffy tried to look nonchalant. "I'll explain later."  
  
"In November, right after thanksgiving. You were pissed that he was watching you so you went down to LA. Remember?"  
  
Buffy closed her eyes. Something was missing in her head. She could feel it. She tried in vain to reach at it, figure out what was missing. "No. No, I don't... remember." 


	8. EIGHT

A/N: I promise that chap. 9 will be out quickly. Like in the next few days. That is unless Doodle finds out and bashes my head in...  
  
Exactly one hour, forty-three minutes, and 27 seconds later, Angel flew in through the door.   
  
Not that Buffy had been counting down the time or anything.   
  
'And the only reason that my heart is doing as flip-flop right now is because I'm having Riley-missage... and wow, I think Angel's been working out. No. Wait! Bad thoughts. Not going there. Bad. Bad. Bad.' Buffy groaned inwardly and plastered on the biggest fake smile that she could muster.  
  
"Hi!" she cried cheerfully. "Look who showed up!"  
  
Angel looked at her bewildered. "We need to talk."  
  
Buffy felt her heart sinking a little. He could at least *pretend* he was happy to see her... instead of all this stoicism crap. "Okay..." she said a little uncertainly.  
  
Anya came forward. "Hi!" she cried cheerfully. "Do you want to buy anything?"  
  
The scoobs all sighed in annoyance.  
  
Angel looked confused.  
  
Anya kept smiling happily waiting for a reply.  
  
"Oh!" she declared finally. "You're Angel! I remember you! You're the one that turned evil that one time and killed all those people. Not that I was there... I just heard about it. With a lot more swearing involved... I don't think Xander likes you much."  
  
Angel smiled. Painfully. "Yes... that would be me."  
  
Buffy bit her lip nervously. "You know what? I think that Angel and I are just going to go outside and have a little... chat. Catch up."  
  
Without waiting for an answer Buffy turned and started for the Magic Box exit.  
  
And the phone rang.  
  
She sighed and slapped her forehead. "What *now*???" she hissed angrily under her breath as Anya proceeded to get the telephone.  
  
"Hello! You've reached the Magic Box. You're one stop trip to all things bright and... oh... yeah, hold on." Anya held out the phone, bewildered. "It's for you," she told Angel.  
  
Angel gave Buffy a helpless look, but she only shrugged in reply. Gingerly he picked up the phone, as if he was afraid that it might attack him. "Hello?" he said a little uncertainly.  
  
"Hello is right!!!" the voice on the other end of the line screeched. "I get a vision and you just take off to the middle of nowhere??? Do you have *any* idea how painful these things are???"  
  
"Cordy..." Angel fumbled nervously, "I'm not in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Oh, that's right. You're in Sunnydale. Well, that's just dandy. First I have a bone-crunching vision about you. *Then* you cut the line. Next thing I know you end up in Sunnydale. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND???"  
  
Angel winced and shrugged when Buffy sent him a questioning look. He licked his lips nervously. He was here. In Sunnydale. With Buffy. And Riley was gone... to Iowa. Closing his eyes he reminded himself that Riley was the good, strong, normal boy that he wanted for Buffy.  
  
And Cordelia was still yelling at him over the phone.  
  
"Cordy, how did you know I was in Sunnydale?" Angel asked patiently.  
  
There was a pause on the other end of the line and Angel gave a little inward smirk. "Oh... you know... the vision."  
  
"Right. And what was in this vision?"  
  
Cordelia took a deep breath and when she started talking Angel almost thought that she sounded a little embarrassed. "Oh... you know... the usual. Two cartoon characters. Came here. You went to Sunnydale. Time got all screwed up and the world ended."  
  
  
"Huh," Angel grunted.  
  
"HUH???" Cordelia cried. "Did you *not* hear the END OF THE WORLD PART OF THAT STATEMENT?"  
  
"We've dealt with it before... I'm sure we'll have to deal with it again," Angel replied soothingly.  
  
Cordelia sighed. "Angel... I don't want to tell you this but..." she paused and her voice softened. "I think that this end of the world stuff is because of something that will happen between you and Buffy."  
  
Angel didn't tell her, but he had suspected as much. First a morah demon. And now Buffy's apparent memory loss of a certain day almost a year ago. Angel was afraid of what memories might replace the ones that she was losing.  
  
Sighing, Angel said good-bye, and replaced the phone back in its cradle. Deep in thought he turned back to Buffy in her friends. "We've got trouble."  
  
Buffy tried to force a smile. "We'll deal."  
  
Xander held up his hand. "Question?" without waiting for an answer he went on, "just out of curiosity, where did Sailor Moon and Toxedo Mask go anyway? I mean... it sort of sounded like they had something to do with this."  
  
"They do," Angel said gravelly, his eyes on Buffy. "They're trying to do something that is beyond their power and they might get as all killed."  
  
Buffy gulped. Hard. "What..." she closed her eyes, and bit her lip, "what are they trying to do that is screwing things up so badly?"  
  
Angel hesitated. Finally, walking over to her, he placed a comforting hand on her arm. "They're trying to tempt fate, Buffy. That's one of the most dangerous things that you can do."  
  
TBC 


	9. NINE

Authors' notes: Sorry that it's taken Doodle and I so long to update. Anyway Goldy, heh it's weird talking about yourself in the third person, did this chapter. But we worked on the following chapter together. And I can only hope that this story will continue to be updated. Thanks for reading!

Darien looked around with a dazed expression on his face. "Would you *stop* doing that?" he hissed.

"Doing what?"

Darien sighed. "That thing that you're doing to make us keep changing places."

Serena nodded in understanding, "Oh, you mean the button I push to make us switch places!"

"Exactly," Darien snapped.

Serena patted his cheek in mock sympathy. "Don't worry honey, I know what I'm doing."

"Strangely enough… that isn't much comfort," he moaned. "Where are we?"

"No where," Serena answered with a shrug.

"No where?" 

"I'm watching them," Serena explained, "I wanna see what they do now that we got Angel to Sunnydale. I need to make sure that we don't have to intervene and cast a love spell on them or anything."

"What are we? Witches?!" Darien muttered.

Serena sighed. "Since this isn't our world and we're on the Hellmouth, I figure that we can pretty much do whatever we want to whomever we want."

"I really want to go home."

Serena rolled her eyes. "I need to make sure that Buffy and Angel get back together. And I must prevent the next few seasons from happening."

"Next few seasons from happening…?" Darien questioned. "Wait… I don't want to know."

Without looking at him Serena said, "YES! In the next few years Angel develops "FEELINGS" for CORDELIA! Do you have ANY idea how WRONG that is??? And don't even get me STARTED on SPIKE and Buffy."

Darien stumbled back. "I'm sorry," he mumbled meekly.

Serena's eyes flashed. "And the ONLY GOOD THING about it is RILEY is GONE but he didn't DIE. He's COMING BACK!!! COULD IT GET ANY WORSE???"

"Don't hurt me!" Darien cried as Serena advanced on him with clenched fists.

Serena let out a deep angry breath. "I'm OKAY!" she yelled.

Darien put out his hands as if to keep her from coming any closer. "Wow… someone's a little *obsessed.*"

Serena breathed fire. "I AM NOT OBSSESSED!"

"Sure, honey, whatever you say," Darien interjected quickly.

Taking another deep breath, Serena managed to calm down. "I'm going to make sure that none of that EVER happens," she promised fervently.

"I'm sure you will," Darien agreed.

"And you're going to help me."

"I am?"

Serena nodded. "Don't you see? By us just being here we're throwing everything in a time loop. We don't belong here. We're from another world completely. That's why Xander knew who I was… and that's how I know who they are."

Darien looked confused. "Does that mean there really is an Enterprise?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "*Please* don't tell me you're a trekkie!"

"Hey!" Darien protested, "you're really not the one that she should be talking!"

Serena scowled. "Anyway, us being here… and from another world is what's screwing everything up so badly."

"Is that why they called us cartoons or whatever?" Darien asked, "And how to you know all this stuff?"

"I just do," Serena muttered.

"But… but that doesn't make any sense! NONE of this makes an sense," Darien protested.

"I know! That's the beauty of it!"

Darien moaned. "I'm going to die. I can feel it!"

"Darien, really. The fun is just beginning."

"BEGINNING?"

With a dangerous smile, Serena watched as Buffy and Angel talked with frowns on their faces as the rest of the scoobies looked wearily on. "Yes, it is. Because, after all, what's the fun in having Buffy and Angel back together if they don't provide some angst and entertainment first?"

***

TBC

A/N: I know… shameless self-plug here… but go check out all of Goldy's other B/A stories! 


	10. 10

A/N: Well. I don't know how long it will take us to update for the next time. But here's the next chapter. *Smooch* to all those that sent us feedback so fart. You're the best!

Dedication: I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Doodle. Why? Cause I keep going on her name and posting funky stuff AND she helped me write this chapter. Plus, I love her. *HUGS*

"So… how are you?" Buffy asked, voice perfectly neutral. 'Good choice of words', she thought, 'interested but casual at the same time.'

"Not bad," Angel answered. 'Tell her about your Shanshu!' his mind screamed, 'Tell her about your SHANSHU!' Angel shook his head, 'No! What are you? Crazy? Don't tell her that!'

"Good, good…" 

And the two lapsed into silence. Painful, uncomfortable silence.

"How's Riley?" inquired Angel, trying to sound nonchalant.

 "You asked that already." Buffy grinned, "Here I was, hoping this wouldn't be awkward."

"I don't think it's awkward… you thought it would be awkward?"

Buffy stared at him, not sure what she was supposed to say. "Well, yeah," she finally admitted, "I mean, the last time we saw each other… it wasn't exactly pleasant."

He scowled. "I said I was sorry about that."

"Right after you beat up my boyfriend!"

"Buffy, I didn't come here to argue—"

"Then why did you come here?" she interrupted, anger dripping from her words. "You said you want to help. Help with what? What are you doing here Angel? You don't rush down here every time I face another demon."

Angel glared at her. "I have a life now… which doesn't include coming down whenever you're in trouble. But this is different!"

"Why? Because this time you're not skulking around in the dark trying to protect me?"

"You're right. I'll go back to skulking in the dark… maybe then you won't be so grumpy," Angel snapped, sarcasm dripping from his words. He didn't mean to be this mean to her. Really, he didn't. But he was so worried, so overwrought, and she could be so damned bitchy when she set her mind to it.

"I'm grumpy? My god, you're all over me. I was just wondering if there is an actual reason why you're suddenly here." Frustration and helplessness finally showed on her face, "I don't understand anything that's been going on! Why are these two people here? What do they want from me? Why are *you* here?"

"Maybe I have a good reason to be here," he muttered.

"If there's a reason then you better start filling me in because I'm not seeing it."

"Well, to tell you the truth…those…picture things," 

"Cartoons, Angel.  They're called cartoons."

"What the hell?"

She sighed, "Never mind, generational gap."

"Anyway, those *cartoons*… they… scared me."

"Ok, let me get this straight.  You, a 246 year old vampire, are afraid of two cartoons?"

"Exactly."

"Whatever.  Either way, that doesn't explain why you're here."

Because they want something from us! Because I'm worried about you! Because memories from that day are still bothering me! But Angel took one look at her angry, hurt face and all words died in his throat. "You know what?" he said, turning to leave.  "Just forget it."  

***

"Goddammit!!! Goddammit, Goddammit, Goddammit!!!!"  Serena cried angrily.

"What is it now, Darling?" asked Darien, tentatively.

"She's taking to long.  She's supposed to remember and then they're supposed to make with the smoochies and then they're supposed to live happily ever after!"

"I take it you're talking about the whole Muffy and Michelangelo thing?"

"Muffy and Michelangelo?" Serena demanded through clenched teeth. "Muffy and Michelangelo???"

"Heh….heh…," replied Darien, slowly backing away.

"MUFFY AND MICHELANGELO???  We've gone through all this to fix their lives and you think their names are MUFFY AND MICHELANGELO?!?!?"

"Um…no?"

She glared at him, looked ready to advance. Fists clenched and unclenched at her sides. She took a deep breath, let it out, and said with a reasonable amount of calm, "I will do what I can to over look this…incident.  We have more important things to worry about at the moment."

"Oh, you mean the whole she's supposed to remember thing that you were screaming about before I called them Muffy and Michelangelo?"

***

Buffy watched him turn his back on her, disappear from sight. Well. That was just great. He could just go and leave. What did she care, anyway? It's not like he had shown much love for her. "Fine! Walk away! Why should I care…" Buffy trailed off, paused. Then her face changed, morphed into an expression of confusion. Angel turned back to look at her, sensing her distress.

"Oh no," he whispered.

Buffy's eyes were trained on his, wide and horrified. "Why didn't you tell me?"

A/N: Look! It's a review option! Fill it out! Make us happy! Ooohh… I'm really getting into this whole shameless self plug thing. *Whispers* Goldy has some great B/A fanfic. Go! Read it! *EG*


	11. Eleven

It seemed like an eon had passed. She stared at him, looking deep into his eyes, searching, wondering, demanding to know what was going on. His heart bled with the knowledge of what he'd given up on that day two years, when he gave everything up and let her turn her back and leave.  
  
She remembered.  
  
It was clear, the pain that he knew he had felt every single day since then was written on her face. "You. you. remember what?" he stuttered, hoping that it wasn't true, knowing that they couldn't handle another blow from the Powers.  
  
Her face burned with red, anger shaking her body, but the barest hints of sadness tinged her eyes. "You gave it up! We had it ALL! And YOU gave it UP!"  
  
"So you could live!"  
  
Her lip quivered, her hands clenched sporadically at her sides. "You were human." she whispered, as more memories of their time together flashed before her eyes. Eating in bed, breaking the kitchen table. being a normal girl falling asleep in the arms of her normal boyfriend. And how he hadn't lasted five seconds against the mohra demon. "You gave it up. for me."  
  
Angel bowed his head, gave a barely perceptible nod. "Everything I do is for you," he answered, but his voice was harder, sharper. "I left for you to have a normal life. I gave up my humanity for you."  
  
"And I have no right to be angry about it," Buffy finished tiredly.  
  
Angel raised his head, met her eyes. "No. I don't suppose you do."  
  
She blinked, taking it in. "You lied to me. You let me walk away. You let me walk away and you never said anything."  
  
"And that was easy for me?" he cried. She flinched, Angel had never yelled at her. Never. "I had EVERYTHING that I wanted. And you moved on."  
  
"Riley's nice," she defended half-heartedly. "Besides," she added, venom beginning to seep into her voice. "You were the one who told me I needed someone to take me into the light."  
  
"Not someone like Riley. I mean, really, he has the personality of a dead potato." Angel paused, thought for a minute. "A potato that's been in the sun too long!"  
  
"Yeah, that was a nice comeback." Buffy snapped, sarcastically.  
  
He gave her a half-smile. "Sorry, I was on the spot."  
  
She sighed. "Angel, what are we going to do? How am I supposed to stay away from you?"  
  
He blinked, surprised by her confession. "I… I don't know."  
  
****  
  
"Rip of her clothes dumbass! Curse be damned! Who cares about the world anyways?"  
  
"Umm. I kinda do.."  
  
Serena burst into tears.  
  
"Uh... oh," Darien murmered.  
  
"It's just so sad, I don't think I can take much more of this. It's the heartbreak of all starcrossed romances."  
  
"Aren't *we* a starcrossed romance too?" Darien queried.  
  
"Not like them we're not! You idiot!" She paused, thinking. "I have an idea."  
  
"Uh oh.."  
  


***

  
He was walking away from her.  
  
She couldn't believe it. He was actually walking away from her. Drop a bombshell like that, walk away. Fine. Great. He could go to hell(AGAIN)for all she cared.  
  
Then the world began to blur, trees fading together, colours moving and mixing until it was one big splatter on the canvas of the world.  
  
They woke up in a room. Square, tight, it was a small box. She took a deep breath, noticed that Angel was there, giving her a questioning gaze. She looked quickly around, no door, no windows. They were trapped.  
  
And the only thing in the room was a bed. A big bed.  
  
Buffy gulped.  
  
Angel glanced around uncertainly. "Well, uh, this is certainly a new type of torture."  
  
Buffy snorted. "What. do they think we're going to fall into each other's arms, start making out, and risk your soul?"  
  


***

  
  


"Yeah, pretty much." Serena hollered.  
  
***

Angel frowned, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"What? New vampire trick?"  
  
"Shhhhh," he admonished, pacing the small room with a predator's care.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Pretty sure we're the only ones here."  
  
"No, I heard something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Angel looked at the ground. "Nothing," he mumbled.  
  
"You heard nothing?"  
  
"No," he snapped, frustrated, "it's not important."  
  
"Oh," she said with sudden understanding, "it was something dirty."  
  
He gave her a look. She wisely let it drop.  
  
***

"For God's sake, you didn't hear anything, Angel, but the sweet music of Buffy calling out to you!"  
  
"Honey...are you sure that you don't need any help? Like an insane asylum?"  
  
"I'm a Buffy fan!" she exclaimed. like that explained everything.  
  
He shrugged, "Yeah, I suppose that that does explain it. You guys can be pretty scary when you put your minds to it."  
  
Serena smiled, "I know, isn't it great?"  
  
"Well, it works for you." Darien replied.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Nothing dear, nothing at all."  
  
***

"There!" Angel exclaimed, "I heard it again."  
  
Buffy sighed. "So, what's the escape plan again?"  
  
"Now you're just being sarcastic."  
  
"Really, I hadn't noticed." Buffy replied.  
  
"I don't think we're in any immediate danger." Angel thought for a minute, "The voices seemed pretty busy arguing."  
  
Buffy stared at him.  
  
"What?" he muttered.  
  
"It's not the danger I'm worried about." she trailed off.  
  
Angel glanced at the bed. "It's difficult."  
  
"Being here, like this. with you. It throws me. Inside."  
  
Angel looked pained, just as Buffy realized what she said.  
  
"We SO need to get out of here," she declared.  
  
He nodded.  
  
***

"What? Are you CRAZY? You're not leaving until you work out your problems! And have sex!"  
  
TBC... in like, six months


	12. 12

Buffy glanced at Angel. Angel glanced at the bed. Buffy glanced at the bed. Angel glanced at Buffy.

Buffy could swear that somewhere a clock was ticking and someone was laughing.

She glanced at Angel. He was studying the bed.

"You know," Buffy began, "those sheets aren't getting any whiter."

Angel glanced back at her.

She closed her mouth. 

"How long have we been here?"

"About thirty seconds."

"Oh boy," Buffy muttered.

***

Serena rolled her eyes and glanced at the ticking clock on the wall in their fluffy white cloud. "This is boring," she complained. "Cut the crap and start with the lovey doveyness if you know what I mean, and I can't think how you wouldn't."

"You know, I read somewhere that in season six of Buffy there was a lot of…." Darien abruptly cut off as his Serena's head got a little bit bigger, a little bit redder, and smoke began pouring out of her ears. "I'm guessing it wasn't good sex."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!!!"

Darien looked at her, a disturbed expression appearing on his face. "Do you need some help, Dear? I think this is the first time you've EVER not wanted to talk about Buffy. And I mean EVER."

"DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!!!"

"Geez, you don't have to get all red-faced about it."

Serena took a deep, shuddering breath. "You're okay. We're all okay. Everything is just *fine*. Fine."

"So everything is fine, then?"

"YES, GODAMNIT!"

***

"Wow," Buffy interjected, "this silence is really…comfortable."

"Really? I thought it was mildly strange…"

"Well of course it's strange!" Buffy burst out. "I mean we haven't seen each other in YEARS! Then they throw us together in this really, really small room with ONE bed. I thought this temptation would be GONE when you left. Hey, is that chocolate on the pillow?"

"Chocolate? I thought that they put mints on pillows these days."

"I kinda like chocolate." 

"And peanut butter," said Angel softly.

******

"Oops," mumbled Serena.

Darien patted his stomach. "This conversation is making me kind of hungry."

"Darien," Serena smiled dangerously, "this is NOT the time for food."

***

A jar of peanut butter appeared next to the chocolate. 

"Wow, that's amazing!" Buffy looked at the ceiling and screamed, "Can I have a million dollars?!!!"

"I think something strange is going on around here…"Angel glanced around suspiciously, at the bed in particular.

"Ya think? Give the man a million dollars!" quipped Buffy.

"Weren't you the one that wanted a million dollars?" Angel questioned.

"You know, you can be a real dumbass if you really put your mind to it."

"But I didn't put my mind to it!"

"Then I guess it's just a gift."

Angel looked a little hurt. "You can be a real bitch when you want to be."

Her mouth opened in indignation and she took a menacing step towards him. "Resorting to petty swears, would have thought you'd learn more in 250 years."

He glared at her and moved forward. "I've learned to keep my feelings in check."

"Oh, 'your feelings' in check! Impressive feat, Yoda!"

"At least I don't let them interfere with my work. I don't let them get me in trouble."

"I'm sorry if I have a heart! One that's beating!"

"Doesn't seem like you do from where I'm standing," Angel menaced, coming closer.

She fumed, balling her fists and taking a step closer.

They fell into each other's arms, kissing passionately.

"The BED!" Buffy squeaked out between kisses.

***

Serena looked on with wide eyes. "YES! YES! YES!"

"Um, honey, do you need a cold shower?"

"No, but I think Angel does. And it's about damn time that he didn't take it."

"Whatever you say honey."

****

They didn't make it to the bed. Instead, they hit the floor with a thump that neither of them noticed, seeing as they were otherwise occupied.

(ANYHOO. Buffy. Angel. Cut to two hours later. Blah, blah, blah.)

"Wow… that was…" Buffy trailed off, too beat to say anything.

"Amazing."

Suddenly Buffy perked up. "Angel… you still have your soul."

Angel propped himself up on his elbow, tenderly pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "They must have done something… I don't believe it…"

Buffy grinned naughtily. "Wanna try it on the bed this time?"

(ANYWAY. Another two hour break. Hmmm. Maybe more like an hour and a half since they were a little tired after the other one. Hell, they're supernatural. Two and a half hours later…)

Buffy snuggled deeper against Angel's chest. "It would be okay with me if we never got back," she said with a yawn.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead. "What does this mean?"

****

"NO!" Serena cried.

Darien sighed. "We've been here for over four hours. We've watched them do things I'm going to have nightmares about for the next 20 years. What is it NOW?"  


"They're gonna have the 'What does this mean?' talk!"

"And that's bad… because…"

"Every time they do, it *never* goes well. Blah, blah, they love each other but it can't change anything… yadda, yadda, yadda. We *have* to stop it."

"Can't we just let fate take a hand in it, just this once?"

Serena whirled on him. "No! Because then Marti "the hellbitch" Noxon, will come prancing in, demanding for more Naked!Spike!"

Darien took her hand. "I'll tell you one thing, I must really love you to put up with all of this."

Serena looked like she wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"I mean, in the past few days I've been flashed to another world, almost attacked by a vampire, been yelled at, called a 'cartoon' whatever the hell that is, and I've spent the past few hours watching something very, very scary. So do you think that maybe we could just… have a few hours to ourselves?"

"Awww… that's sweet." Serena softened. "No."

Darien looked pained. "I had a feeling you were going to say that."

***

Doodle's notes: You guys'll just have to wait for the "talk". Too bad for you. If it makes you feel any better I don't know what's gonna happen either. Any which way we both get to wait. Muahahaha. Oh my turn to poke fun at my fellow author before I forget. The Buffy loving, pool swimming, Montreal visiting freak. I knew there was a reason we got along so well.

Goldy's Notes: Awww. Doodle is so sweet. *Gets a silly grin on her face* much like Buffy's when she saw Angel in 'End of Days.' *Sigh* And another Awww to go along with it.


End file.
